The Game
by Mintsticks
Summary: What happens when Tyson finds the rules to a certain game? People get angry.


**Mint**: Okay! This idea randomly entered my head and I was like, "HAHA! OH MY GOD! That would be so funny!" Kinda like how the story Seven Deadly Sins Anyone? came to me!

**Tyson**: What are you going to do to us this time?

**Mint**: Well . . .

**Kai**: Please don't tell me it involves someone kidnapping my precious Tyson or has rules like "You have to do the sin, no matter what."

**Mint**: Nothing like that! Of course, Tyson tries to kill you all. (Smiles innocently)

**Tyson**: WHAT?

**Mint**: Don't worry! You don't do it on purpose!

**Tyson**: Oh yeah, that makes me feel _so _much better.

**Max****: The warnings are . . . Well, mostly just craziness and humor! (Grins)**

**Ray****: Mint does not own us or Beyblade.**

**Mint**: Let's get started!

The Game  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, what's this?" Tyson said as he picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the ground outside his house. "A game? Oh, maybe a tournament!" His eyes scanned it. "No? Whoa . . ." His eyes widened. "No way! How do you win something like that? Now I gotta try it!"

. . .

"GAH! I did it AGAIN!" the bluenette suddenly yelled. He was sitting in the dojo with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"What did you do?" Max asked curiously.

"No! Don't ask me that! 'Cause if you do- NO! NOT AGAIN!" The bluenette hit his head against the wall.

"Just tell us what's going on," Kai said. He was becoming impatient. He wanted to know why Tyson was totally freaking out all of the sudden.

"But if I tell you guys, then it means that I lose! OH NO! I JUST LOST AGAIN!" Tyson hit his head against the wall. Again.

"What are you losing, Tyson?" Ray asked, also feeling impatient.

"Would you guys just STOP ASKING ME! I want to win! AHHHHHHH! I LOST IT AGAIN!"

"Nah, I just think you're losing your mind," Hilary stated matter-of-factly.

"SHUDDUP! I'm not losing anything! I'm going to win- NO!"

The others sighed. Maybe Tyson would tell them once he's won . . . whatever.

. . .

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the bluenette yelled, causing his Dragoon to go soaring out of the beydish.

"Look out!" Max yelled and dodged the blade flying right at them.

"Tyson, what was that?" Ray asked angrily. "You could have hurt someone!"

"Is everything okay? You usually don't make mistakes like that," Kenny observed.

"NO! Everything is NOT okay! This STUPID game is impossible! I keep losing non-stop!" Tyson cried out. He was becoming frustrated.

"_What _are you talking about? I thought you loved beyblading! And you've won plenty of times!" Hilary pointed out.

"NO! Not _that _game! I can't tell you guys what it is 'cause then that means I- OH MY GOD! FUDGE! CEREAL! DRAGOON! MONKEYS,"

"What _are _you doing?" Kai eyed the bluenette. Was he losing his mind?

"_Trying _to take my mind off of it! Listen, can we just drop it? Maybe then I could _win_." Tyson sighed. The others nodded, but they still kept thinking the same thing. What the heck was the game Tyson was playing?

. . .

The bluenette banged his head on the table a few times. "NO! I thought I had it this time! I've gone without losing for TEN WHOLE MINUTES! Do you know how hard that was?"

"That's it! I've had enough! You're going to ruin our lunch, Tyson!" Hilary screamed.

"No, I've had enough! What the heck are you playing, Tyson! Just tell us! Maybe we could help you!" Max cried. He really wanted to know what this mysterious game was.

"Come on, guys! I can't tell you! I've already lost forty times- forty one- forty two- forty three- forty four,"

"We get it! You've lost a lot of times. Just tell us what it is. You've been banging your head all day, and frankly, I'm worried about you," Kai said seriously.

"Okay, okay! I can't tell you, but I can _show_ you," Tyson said, giving in. "But just know that _I'll _be the one to win! GAH! I DID IT AGAIN!"

"Whatever this game is, you're not very good at it," Ray commented. He received a _very _unhappy glare from the bluenette.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how well, or bad, _you _handle this game!"

. . .

Tyson held out a piece of paper when they returned to the dojo. "Okay! Here it is!"

Max grabbed the paper first and read it. "What? That makes _no_ sense. I mean, how would you know if you win?"

"I know, right?" Tyson sighed dramatically.

"Let me see." Ray took the paper next. "This is what you've been playing? What a stupid game! It's pointless!"

"Hey! Well, yeah, okay, it is. But still! I'm not going to give up!" The bluenette grinned.

Kai took the paper and read it out loud. "The Game: How to play. You cannot think about the game, or you lose." He looked closer at the handwriting. "This is . . ."

"Kai?" Tyson looked worried.

"Tala," Kai said with a slight growl.

"You called?" a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a certain red haired teen standing there.

"You," Kai began. He sounded dangerous. "You wrote this, didn't you? You knew Tyson would find it and couldn't pass up the opportunity to win this new game. You knew it would distract him, especially if he was battling someone. That's why his blade came after _us_. You could've totally ruined the Bladebreakers' career!"

Tala sighed and held up his hands like he was caught red-handed. Okay, so he _was _caught, but he didn't really care. "Okay, you got me. I was bored, so I thought I would have a little fun. I just couldn't pass up this chance!" He burst out laughing. "It was hilarious! I mean, his blade almost took you all out! And he couldn't stop losing the game!"

"Tala . . ." A voice growled behind the red haired boy. He turned around to see Tyson, who was seething in anger. Literally. "You mean I fussed over this stupid game and banged my head for _your_ amusement?"

Tala laughed nervously. "H-hey! Calm down! I'm sorry, alright? What do you say? No harm done?"

The bluenette smirked darkly. "Oh, no harm done."

Tala sighed with relief.

"YET," Tyson added. "The hurt is coming right up . . ."

. . .

"OW! Be a little more gentle! I'm injured here!" Tala yelled out in pain as Hilary was bandaging his bleeding arm.

"Hey, Tyson, how did you manage to cut him if the sword is wooden?" Max asked.

Tyson held the wooden practice sword over his shoulder with a smirk. "Miracles, Maxie. And a lot of built up anger from losing The Game so much." He dropped the sword and screamed dramatically. "NO WAY! I WAS WINNING FOR A TOTAL OF ELEVEN MINUTES! My best time ever!"

Everyone in the room, except for the oblivious bluenette, sweat dropped.

"Tyson."

"Yeah, Kai?"

"You're banned from playing The Game."

**Mint**: (Wipes a tear) That was so funny! Brilliant!

**Kai**: . . . Whatever.

**Mint**: WHAT? But, but!

**Tyson**: I wonder if it's possible to win The Game . . . NO! I LOST AGAIN! (Bangs head) Oh . . . (Faints)

**Kai**: (Catches Tyson) Tyson! No! Look at what you've done!

**Mint**: (Points at Tala) It was his fault!

**Tala**: (Laughs nervously) Uh . . . (Glares at the pen) How dare you! You possessed me and made me write that _and_ give it to Tyson! Shame on you!

**Kai**: (Growls) I don't think so. Better start running.

**Tala**: (Gulps and starts running)

**Mint****: Weeeeell then, please don't forget to ****REVIEW**** on the way out! I greatly appreciate them!**

**Max and Ray**: G'night!


End file.
